


when they realize they're in love (or something)

by purrrminty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrrminty/pseuds/purrrminty
Summary: this is incomplete but im not into haikyuu anymore so i figured hey might as well post it. anyways its as the title says (dont judge too hard its not at its best im aware)
Kudos: 1





	when they realize they're in love (or something)

daichi- when he realized he can relax and joke around with you  
sugawara- when he can’t help but look over to his phone to see if you’ve messaged him everytime he gets a notification  
asahi- when he finds himself baking things that you’ve shown a stronger liking to and one day it hits him while making your favorite  
nishinoya- when he wins a free second popsicle he thinks to share it with you  
tanaka- when he spends time learning how to make your favorite meals so he can make them for you  
ennoshita- when you encourage him and help boost his confidence (bonus if you help him wrangle in noya and tanaka lmao)  
hinata- when natsu asks when you’re gonna come over to his house to hang out again  
kageyama- when you listen to him speak about volleyball and put in an effort to learn about it  
tsukishima- (ngl it would probably take yamaguchi telling him for him to realize but-) he finds himself looking into the stands to see if you’re watching him even if he told you he doesn’t want you to watch  
yamaguchi- after you told him his freckles are cute he found himself looking at your face the same way and before he knew it he was <333  
kiyoko- her eyes drift to you whenever you enter the room and she goes <333 when she realizes she can rely on you  
yachi- when she works you into her art by accident!! you are her muse <3

kuroo- he finds it easier to study when you’re there to help him (whether you’re just emotional support or you’re studying alongside him) he can’t help but set up more study “dates” with you  
kenma- he goes out of his way to collect items that might be more difficult for you to get in any mutual games you play (also he actually responds to your texts😳)  
kai- whenever he sees a plant that he thinks you’d like he buys it for you but it’s gotten to the point where he maybe sorta kinda sees you as more than a friend  
yaku- when you anticipate his needs and show you care for him he swears he fell on the spot

oikawa- when you watch volleyball matches with him and he feels he can be himself around you  
iwaizumi-


End file.
